IRRESISTIBLE DESIRE
by Kayos209
Summary: Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired NickGreg
1. Default Chapter

**IRRESISTIBLE DESIRE**

_Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired._ - Robert Frost

He tried to ignore the way his heart jumped and sped up every time he caught sight of a certain Texan walking though the halls. He also tried to ignore how badly he wanted to touch that Texan and be touch in return.

He knew it wasn't possible. There was no way on earth Nicolas Stokes could ever like him back. Just no possible way. Nick was a ladies man who was always telling stories about his latest girl. His latest conquest.

He hated this feeling. Knew that it was love and he hated it. Hated the fact that he had found love - _sincere amore_ the kind of love you never have to question - with someone that couldn't love him back. And now he had to take all of his feelings, his love for Nick, and push it into a deep dark corner of his heart and put it behind lock and key because there was no use hoping his love could be returned.

The only thing left for him to do was to just keep on working. Sure, he knew he could go out and find someone to spend his time with, someone new he could learn to love, but it just wouldn't be the same. Wouldn't be the heart fluttering, butterflies in his stomach kind of love. So what was the point in even trying? All he could do was to keep on working. Keep on working on getting out into the field more and maybe someday becoming a full fledge CSI. So that's what he would do. Keep working.

Speaking of which, maybe he should get started on all of the evidence that seems to have piled up on his work station between this shift and the last one. Heaving a sigh, he slipped on a pair of latex gloves and got down to work.

Or, at least he tried to. It's kind of hard to work when your mind keeps wondering back to dark eyes, strong hands and cute, tantalizing pink lips.

'Concentrate, Greg, concentrate,' he mentally shook himself and tried to get back to work. Picking up a bottle of proteinase K solution, he focused on measuring out exact amounts into tests tubes for DNA extraction. He tried to. He really did. But he couldn't help thinking about how he would just love to extract DNA from Nick.

"Ugg!" He groaned, hitting himself repeatedly in the head with his fist.

"Are you alright?" A deep voice sounded behind him. He gasped and spun around in his chair to come face to face with the one person he was 'trying' not to think about.

"What?"

"I asked if you were alright."

"Oh. I'm fine. Just fine," he said quickly. "It's just a headache."

"Are you sure? Do you need an aspirin?" Nick asked, disbelief and worry etched on his face.

"No, no, I'll be fine. Just need to go home and sleep."

Still not believing him, Nick just said _okay_ and walked further into the room to stand besides Greg. Greg tried not to react from being in such close proximity to Nick and just tried to act cool. Collected.

"What do you have for me?" Greg asked, nodding his head at the bag of evidence that Nick held in his hands.

"Blood sample from my B&E. Perp smashed the window in to gain entry and cut himself."

"Alright. Just set it down. I'll get to it when I can."

"Thanks."

Greg turned back to the DNA extraction he had been working on. He measured out the proteinase K solution into each test tube along with the detergent and salt necessary to extract DNA. After shaking each test tube on the centrifuge for fifteen seconds to separate the chemicals, he placed the tubes into the thermal cycle and turned it on. (**AN**: I think its something like that.)

Turning back around he was surprised to see Nick still standing there, looking a little bit lost and confused.

"Nick?" He asked tentatively.

Nick head snapped up and a slow blush creeped up his neck. "Uh, yeah?" he asked, clearly embarrassed.

"Are you alright?"

"Um...Yeah. I'm fine. I'll see you later." Turning around, he hurriedly sped from the room leaving Greg looking after him wondering what had just happened.

A/N - Okay, let me know if you want anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**IRRESISTIBLE DESIRE - CHAPTER TWO**

Sitting in his seat at the diner, Nick glanced around the room, not really knowing why, but doing it anyways. Despite how much he had wanted to go home and sleep, he had been talked into coming out the breakfast after shift with Warrick, Catherine and Sara. They said it would be good for him to get out, even if just for a little bit because he hadn't been out anywhere recently with anyone. He told them that it was because he didn't want to go out anywhere with anyone, but they didn't believe him and dragged him out anyways.

So, there he was, sitting there in the diner, wondering how much longer he'd have to sit there before he could start making his excuses and leave, when he saw Greg sitting at a booth near the back wall.

"What's he doing here?" he mumbled to himself.

"Who?" Catherine asked, glancing over her shoulder to figure out who Nick was talking about.

He jumped. "Huh?"

"Who's here?" She replied, turning back to him.

"Oh. Greg." He pointed over at Greg who glanced up at the moment. Ashamed at having been caught, Nick blushed slightly until he realized that Greg wasn't looking at him, but past him towards the door to the diner. Turning to look himself he saw a woman about Greg's age with long wavy hair that was a mixture between red, black and blonde. She was short, about 5'2 and when she looked up, Nick saw that she had dark, dark chocolate brown eyes that shone with an truly radiant light when saw Greg and smiled.

The woman ran past their table into Greg's waiting arms and Nick felt a stab a jealously in the pit of his stomach. 'An irrational stab of jealousy' he tried to tell himself. He knew that he had no right to feel that way. Greg wasn't his. Never was his and never would be his.

"She must be the girl that Greg said he was meeting," Catherine said, effectively drawing Nick's attention.

"What?"

"Before we left the lab, I asked Greg if he wanted to come to breakfast with us and he said that he couldn't because he was already meeting an old friend of his for breakfast." Catherine explained, give Nick a look that made him think she had some semblance of a clue of his real feelings towards Greg.

He kept quiet during the rest of breakfast, only once in while glancing up to watching the animated look on Greg's fact as he talked. He was just about to give his 'excuses' when Greg and the girl stood up from their booth and headed towards the door. As they pasted the booth on their way out, the girl dropped a small piece of folded up paper in front of Nick and winked at him. When they were gone, Nick picked up the paper and opened it up. Inside was a phone number and a message that said:

**Nick,**

**You like him, don't you? Give me a call. We need to talk. **

**Abbey S. **

"What's it say?" Catherine asked, curious as to why a mysterious friend of Greg's would give Nick a note.

"Nothing," he replied, hastily shoving the note into pocket and pulling out his wallet. After dropping a few bills on the table, he finally, finally made his excuses and rushed out of the diner.

When he got home, he sat on the couch, slowly nursing a beer and staring at the crumpled piece of paper on his coffee table.

' _What could me and this Abbey person possibly have to talk about?'_ he wondered.

'_Greg_,' his conscience supplied, scaring the crap out of him.

Sighing, he took another sip of his beer and contemplated picking up the phone.

'_What have you got to lose?_' his conscience perked up again.

'_Greg_,' he supplied right back, effectively shutting his conscience up.

Draining the rest of his drink, he wondered down the hall where he collapsed into bed and promised to call her later.


	3. Chapter 3

**IRRESISTIBLE DESIRE - CHAPTER THREE**

The sound of his cell phone ringing jerked Nick from his sleep, causing him to fall out of bed and onto the floor with an audible 'thump.' Mumbling a few choice words, he stood up and make his way towards the ringing sound coming from on top of his dresser. Grabbing the phone he collapsed back on his bed and opened it.

"Stokes."

"Is that how you answer your phone?" A female voice asked, curiosity and amusement evident in the tone.

"Abbey?" He sat up straight on the bed.

"Nick," was the simple reply.

"How did you get my number?" he asked, truly confused now.

"Greg."

"Greg gave you my number?" he inquired, wondering why Greg would just give out his phone number to someone Nick didn't even know.

"No. I stole it from his phone. He was sleeping."

"Oh. Where is he now?" he asked as he glanced at the clock.

"Work."

"But his shift doesn't start until ten. It's only six."

"I know. But he got a phone call from work. Some guy named…uh…yucky…or something…"

"Ecklie," he corrected, chuckling.

"Right. He called Greg and asked him to come in so he did. Anyways, that's not why I called."

"Why did you call?"

'Because you didn't call me. We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Greg. You like him."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you do. Now, you have the night off, right?"

"Right..." he confirmed, tentatively

"Okay. What I want you to do is to get up, take a shower, get dressed...you know, jeans, t-shirt, the works and then come pick me up. We're going out."

"Out? Out where?"

"To a club."

"Why?"

"Because I want to go out dancing and Greg's at work so I'm making you come with me."

"Oh no, I don't think so," he protested.

"Well, I think so. Now I'll be ready in an hour. I'll see you then." And with that the line clicked dead.

An hour later after much deliberate thought, he picked Abbey up and they headed towards the strip. The club Abbey had chosen had a long line of people outside of it with bouncers guarding the door, and anytime they opened the door to let people in, loud dance music blared out into the street causing the people in line to dance.

Judging by the length of the line, Nick thought that they would be standing in line for a long while before being let in. That however didn't happen because instead of heading towards the end of the line, Abbey just sauntered past everyone, straight up to the door and into the arms of one of the bouncers.

"Abbey? Haven't seen you in while. How have you been doing? Where's Greg?" The bouncer, whose name turned out to be Paul, asked as he put her down after spinning her around.

"I've been doing good. Just came out tonight to party. Greg's at work, so I brought Nick," she replied, grabbing hold of Nick's arm and dragging him forward.

"Nice to meet you, Nick," Paul said, shaking Nick's hand as he looked him over.

"Nice to meet you, too."

"Well, I got to get back to work, so you guys can go on in." He opened the door and shooed them inside.

Upon entering they headed straight towards the bar and grabbed a couple of beers. After finishing of their first bottles, Abbey dragged him to the dance floor and after several attempts to sneek away, she grabbed him by the hips and pulled him flush up against her.

"Now, don't you try that again. We've got to talk."

"About what?" he managed to get out around his suddenly dry lips.

"Greg."

"Greg?" he asked, confused.

"Yes. You like him. As something more than a friend. Don't deny it. Now I want to know why you haven't done anything about it yet."

He sighed and thought about trying to explain it to her. His wanting to be happy and the crushing fear of his parent being disappointed in him if and when they found out.

Noticing the conflict of emotions across his face, she led him back through the crowd to the rear of the club, down a back hallway and into a private room composed of a couch and a few chairs, a mini-bar and a bed. She sat down next to him on the bed and waited for him to explain.

"I've known for a long time that I liked men as well as women. Most of my adult life has been spent trying to perfect this image that I was a ladies man to keep people from asking questions. I figured that If I let people think that I basically had a revolving door on my bedroom than no one would find out and word wouldn't get back to my parents. All my life certain things have been expected from me by them. I was to go to law school and become a lawyer. Marry an upstanding woman of society and have children born to respect me. I was to never to question this. When I first became aware that I found myself attracted to men, I tried everything within my power to keep anyone from finding out. Especially my parents. I have already done so much to disappoint them and I feel that if they were to find this out as well it would be the final nail in the coffin. They would disown me. And as much as would love to be with Greg, I just can't. I can't risk it."

"You've got to risk it, Nick. Love is worth risking for. Love is worth anything. You've got to try. You deserve it to be happy and love who you want," she said.

"I know. I know... I just can't. I'm sorry." He looked up at her with tears in his eyes and it broke her heart. Pulling him into a comforting embrace and held him as he cried. When his tears had stopped, he pulled back and looked at her. Then he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers in a short but intense kiss.

"Nick..." she started but was cut off by him kissing her again. "Nick, we shouldn't do this."

"Please?" he asked quietly,

She looked deep into his eyes and saw the pain there. The pain of having to hide yourself from the world and never truly being happy.

She nodded.

A/N - I know this seems weird but I promise you it'll still be a Nick/Greg story.


End file.
